Charmed: Once in a Blue Moon
; Jeannine Renshaw; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Mark Wilding; Rob Wright | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Styx Feet Under" | next = "Someone to Witch Over Me" }} "Once in a Blue Moon" is the sixth episode of season seven of the American television series Charmed and the 141st episode of the series overall. It was directed by John T. Kretchmer and written by Erica Messer and Debra J. Fisher. It first aired on the WB Network on October 17th, 2004. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Charmed: Once In a Blue Moon redirects to this page. * * This episode is rated TV-PG. * Production code number: 4301140. * This is the thirteenth episode of Charmed directed by John T. Kretchmer and his second episode from season seven. He previously directed "The Bare Witch Project". His next episode is "Charmageddon". * This is the first episode of Charmed written by Erica Messer. She writes two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "Show Ghouls". Erica also works as a co-producer on season seven of the series. This is her sixth episode in this capacity. * This is the first episode of Charmed written by Debra J. Fisher. She writes two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "Show Ghouls". Erica also works as a co-producer on season seven of the series. This is her sixth episode in this capacity. * Actor John de Lancie is credited as John De Lancie in this episode. * This episode marks the sixth and final appearance of Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire. He appeared last in "Styx Feet Under". * This is the second appearance of actor John de Lancie playing the part of Odin on Charmed. He appeared last in "The Bare Witch Project". He appears next in "Witchness Protection". * Actor T.J. Thyne, who plays Danny, is also known for playing a Wolfram & Hart lawyer on the WB Network television series Angel. * Jason Simmons and Kristopher Simmons play the role of baby Wyatt Halliwell in this episode. They are both uncredited for their participation. * In this episode it is revealed that every time there are two Blue Moons in a year, the Charmed Ones transform into werewolf-type beasts. Charmed Wiki; "Once in a Blue Moon"; Notes and Trivia Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the cosmological phenomenon known as a "blue moon". A blue moon is an extra full moon that appears in a subdivision of a year, either the third of four full moons in a season or, recently, a second full moon in a month of the common calendar. Metaphorically, a "blue moon" is a rare event, as in the expression "once in a blue moon". Bloopers * When Piper is about to explain about Leo, Paige orbs ice cream to the table she starts to take off the lid, but in the next shot she has the lid off and is eating it already. She also asks for three spoons, but only one spoon is shown. Charmed Wiki; "Once in a Blue Moon"; Glitches * When Phoebe talks to Leslie about him leaving, her arms change between shots from hanging by her sides to her hands clasped together in front of her. Quotes * Paige Matthews: Do you think we should put some snacks in the cage? * Phoebe Halliwell: Like what, a wildebeest? * Piper Halliwell: Please don't say beast. * Paige Matthews: No, I'm just saying we don't know how long we're gonna be in here. What if I get hungry? * Piper Halliwell: Well, then we'll have Leo throw us Whitelighter. Don't worry about it. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: It wasn't demonic, it was just that time of month. Besides it won't happen for another fity years! * Piper Halliwell: Yeah. By that time we will be a menace to our rest home! .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Any idea what this meeting's all about? * Paige Matthews: Oh, probably something to do with the kids * Phoebe Halliwell: Why, did something happen? * Paige Matthews: Oh, I'm sure they've gotten kidnapped by the latest demon or something. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: You know for a whitelighter you are very wimpy. .... * Paige Matthews: We're demons? * Piper Halliwell: No, Paige, we are not demons. * Phoebe Halliwell: We're monsters. * Paige Matthews: Okay, I knew we were a little testy this time of the month, but this is just crazy! See also External Links * * * "Once in a Blue Moon" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Charmed/Season 7 episodes Category:2004 television episodes